


fallen angel

by auroracalisto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon Tsukishima, F/M, Fallen Angel Yamaguchi, M/M, Soulmate AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tattoo AU, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: yamaguchi fell for tsukishima, knowing that he would never love him back.  then he finds you.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> um idk i just wanted to write and this is what came out. also this could be seen as a romantic soulmate or a platonic soulmate, whatever you'd like to decipher it as (:

You had fallen to your knees in front of the blond demon. He only laughed at you, the sound sending a chill down your spine. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you pressed your hands down to the ground, keeping your eyes facing the ground as well. You didn’t dare to look up at the demon. 

“Do you know what? I like you,” he laughed. “You’re sooo… what’s the word. Submissive?” he snickered softly and grabbed you by your neck. He forced you up to your feet, his eyes flashing black as he glared down at you. “Oh, don’t look so sad,” he smirked at you. “I’ll kill you painlessly just for listening to me,” he said, shoving you up against the wall. 

“No, no, please—”

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t do that, then I’ll make it even harder on you,” he glared darkly. 

You shut your mouth and squeezed your eyes shut, trembling.

“Tsukki, what are you doing?” a rushed voice came from behind the two of you. You didn’t look up, but the demon did. He frowned, seeing the fallen angel. 

He let out a soft sigh. “Don’t worry about it, Yama. Go on home—”

“No,” he quickly said, pulling him off of you. He had fallen some time ago because he had fallen in love with Tsukishima, who unfortunately never returned his feelings. But he stayed by his side because he truly never had another place to go. His heart was still as pure as it had been before he lost his wings. 

“Are you okay?” he softly whispered, gently cupping your cheeks to make sure you were okay. 

The tattoo on your wrist stung and you winced, pulling your face back. You quickly looked down at your wrist before looking at the fallen angel with wide eyes. “What’s the matter?” he curiously tilted his head, taking ahold of your hand to look. “Did Tsukki—”

“I didn’t touch her fucking arm, dumbass,” Tsukishima scoffed from behind you. 

Yamaguchi looked back at Tsukishima, showing the tattoo rather quickly (and excitedly, if you’d like to go that far). Yamaguchi looked up at you and smiled. “Well? Aren’t you going to say something?”

“Your friend’s a dick,” you said, tears still threatening to spill. 

Yamaguchi let out a laugh and suddenly pulled you into a tight hug. “I… I wondered when I’d find the vulgar person who’d say that to me.”

Your eyes widened but you returned the hug, sending a glare towards the demon who just scoffed at you. Yamaguchi’s arms tightened around you and he took in your scent. In all the times that he caught up with Tsukishima a little too late, he was glad to have gotten to him so soon, this time. Who knows what would have happened. 


End file.
